The Force Never Sleeps
by Scififan33
Summary: Next part in the series, set in The Force Awakens. Anakin watches over his family from the Force until events shatter them and he is left wondering why the Galaxy is filled with idiots


_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars._

 _So this is my response to the new movie and is part of my one shots. And yes, this is still from Anakin/Vader's viewpoint_

 **The Force Never Sleeps**

Anakin might be dead but that did not stop him from watching over his precious children. He had failed them in life, he would not fail them in death. Others watched from time to time, especially Obi-Wan but he was always watching, well except for certain private matters. He was so happy and proud when Leia married her smuggler turned general. They were a good pair and obviously in love. They needed that love as the war raged on. If they had thought the deaths of the Emperor and himself would end the fight they were wrong. The Empire was torn by not only their war with the Rebellion but civil war as generals fought amongst themselves for the throne. He did not like watching his children throw themselves into battle but at least Luke had Jedi training behind him. Leia had refused his offer of teaching but did accept the rank of general like her husband. He was so proud when he watched his children stand in support as a new Republic was declared amongst the planets no longer a part of the Empire.

His joy was overwhelming as he watched Leia give birth to a son just a year after his own death. They named Ben in honour of the name Obi-Wan had hidden under. The boy was a happy baby and as strong as his uncle and even Anakin in the Force. He couldn't see much of himself in the child as he grew, in looks at least, his temperament was familiar but unlike him Ben had a loving family with him always. It saddened him to watch the happy parents send their son away but the child was too strong and needed Luke's training.

With the fighting settling some Luke withdrew from the armed forces totally and found a mostly uninhabited planet on which to restart the Jedi order. He knows his son can sense him watching as he talks to him sometimes in the first hard years. He watches along with Obi-Wan and Yoda as Luke took in his first students. The younger children were in awe of the hero of the Rebellion and eager to learn. Luke was a good teacher, much better than Anakin could ever have dreamed of. Little Ben flourished with the others and it was good to see him connecting with people outside of the family.

He was horrified as The First Order began to organise and rise from the ashes of the Empire and the Republic did not fight them but signed treaties with them. What they did to make an army was worse than clones, they took children from their families at a very young age and raised them to be their storm troopers. It was sickening. He was worried yet impressed when Leia and Han chose to join the Resistance within the Republic, once again taking up arms to fight evil. The Chosen One could feel the Force stirring as darkness once again began gaining a foothold. The appearance of Snoke as the one behind the First Order was a shock and deep concern, the Sith were destroyed and now something new was rising in their place, something just as dangerous and evil. He tried to reach out to Luke, to warn his son but it had been too long and his child could no longer hear him. It was all happening again and this time he wanted to stop it but couldn't. Why hadn't they learnt anything from the fall of first the Republic and then the Empire?

And then Leia gave birth again, this time to a daughter they named Breha for the woman Leia had called mother. The girl favoured her mother in looks and her father in personality though she seemed to have the Skywalker knack with electronics even as a very young age. When Ben was brought to meet her their link was obvious despite the ten years between them in age. He utterly adored her and the baby seemed fascinated by him in return.

Unable to do anything to stop the rising darkness or warn anyone he turned to simply watching his family. Breha was such a sweet child and Ben was calming under Luke's influence since joining the other Jedi students. His only wish was for his son to find a wife, someone to love and stand by his side, plus more grandchildren would be nice but Luke was too much a loner, something that came from his childhood on Tatooine and the way other Rebel soldiers had begun to treat him once he had become a Jedi. It hurt to see his son so alone which was why his closeness to Ben was so good even if Ben was not his own child. He found it humbling how Ben was so fascinated by his life and wished he could speak with the boy but so far he seemed unable to hear him. It was a pity, there was so much he could tell the boy, keep him from making the mistakes he had. And when Breha joined the growing Academy Ben seemed utterly content with his sisters' presence. He was content to watch over them but also lonely, even Yoda had faded into the Force completely now, only he remained of the old Jedi. He assumed it was because of his ties to his living family and his status as the Chosen One.

So why did it all go so wrong? How had Snoke gotten to his grandson without him seeing? He cried out in denial as he watched the boy slaughter his fellow students while Luke was on a rare trip off planet. Ben obviously knew he would be no match for his Uncle. He screamed at the boy to stop, to turn away from the path he himself had walked but if Ben could hear him he ignored the calls. The only thing that stopped his rampage was his baby sister. Little Breha was terrified and confused and Anakin tried to shelter her, surprised when it seemed to work as the First Order troops didn't see her. It was Ben who found her hiding in Luke's rooms. He picked her up and took her away. Anakin was relived when Ben did not kill her but horrified when the teenager took her far away and left her on a planet so similar to Tatooine. How could he? Did he do it to hurt his parents and Uncle without harming her? The poor girl should not live the life he and Luke had. He watched as she cried and screamed as the ship left her behind, confused as to why her brother was abandoning her.

His attention turned to the Academy as he felt the surge of horrified grief, knowing what he would find. He saw his son fall to his knees amongst the bodies, blue eyes wide in shock, the ever faithful Artoo at his side. 'Luke.' He called out to his son and Luke bowed his head, features hidden by his hood.

"Father." He whispered even as he trembled. "Who could have done this?"

Anakin was shocked his son had heard him but moved to put an insubstantial hand on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort. 'Snoke ordered it.' How could he tell him who carried out the order? Luke got up and moved among the bodies, obviously searching. 'They aren't here.'

"He took them?"

'I am so sorry son. Ben…Ben has followed my path.'

"NO!." He denied but Anakin knew he could feel the truth in his words. "Not Ben, please." He begged and Artoo whistled mournfully. "Breha?"

'Alive, he left her on a desert planet.' One he didn't recognise unfortunately.

Luke nodded sadly and then went to work. Soon a line of funeral piers filled the nearby forest clear nine and Luke sat to watch them burn, his mechanical hand moving to rest against Artoo. This was his fault, what made him think he could teach and remake the Jedi Order? As the sun rose a ship left the planet, taking the last Jedi to the Resistance. His hood up to conceal his face he entered the base and went to see his sister and brother-in-law to give them the news and leave Artoo with them before leaving.

Anakin tried to tell him to stay but Luke could no longer hear him again, too lost in grief and self-loathing to listen. Instead his beloved son went into lonely exile, just as Obi-Wan and Yoda once had. How could his son run and hide? That had never been something Luke would do. Yes, what had happened was horrifying but Luke had never given up on him, how could he give up on Ben? And what of poor Breha? He didn't understand his son anymore. He turned back to Leia only to find her family utterly torn apart as Han turned back to smuggling, leaving her to struggle on alone. How could everything fall apart so quickly? Then again it had all happened so quickly in the dying days of the Republic as well.

How could this have happened? Where had it all gone wrong? The Force gave him no answers even as the Dark Side began slowly gaining more power. Had his death been in vain? He was meant to bring balance to the Force, hadn't he done enough to spare his children this pain? The Force was hiding young Breha from everyone, even him. Snoke and the First Order had to be stopped and to do that they needed Luke but his son was too well hidden for anyone living to find him. If he was still alive, he thought he might despise his son for running away. But as a spirit within the Light Side it was rather hard to feel any sort of negative emotion. The years passed and he felt himself slipping deeper into the Force, beginning to lose his sense of self until the Force sung in joy.

Breha! It was Breha. He watched his youngest grandchild as she flew her fathers ship off of the planet she had been trapped on since childhood. She was spirited and talented, that much was obvious. But she called herself Rey and so Han did not recognise her when they meet on the Falcon. Why had she changed her name? How did she not recognise her own father? Had she been too young when taken to Jakku? It was nice to finally know the name of the planet she had been banished too. Her reaction to the man Finn was amusing and familiar, they reminded him of Han and Leia.

When she found his old Lightsaber he was utterly shocked and then dismayed by the visions she received, trying to comfort her as she panicked, wanting to help her. She had obviously forgotten the terror she had seen as a child; she didn't need it brought back in such a way. Luke had turned his back on his responsibilities but maybe Breha could fix things. But instead she ran and he was left wishing he could reach out to her. He felt the Dark Side approaching the planet and watched in horror as Ben, now renamed much as he had been, attacked his own sister. Neither sibling showed any sign of recognising the other or else perhaps Ben would not have caused her pain in trying to read her mind. Anakin could not stop him but he could help her, placing himself between them to protect her thoughts. Watching her attempt to mind trick the storm trooper was amusing and so he gathered what power he had to ensure it worked and then he stayed with her, helping hide her from the many troops searching for her, able to feel Ben's rage at her escape. It was amusing that she thought she was doing it all but she would learn, if she could find a teacher. Seeing his grandson murder his own father in front of his sister was painful and he screamed at Ben to stop. The boy wanted to honour him, follow in his footsteps, but that is something Anakin would never want. He had wanted his family safe and happy, not torn apart by his memory. And when will they ever learn that bigger is not better? Two Death Stars were destroyed by fighters and yet they had still not learnt and once again were facing the threat of fighters destroying their super weapon. It was rather clichéd and sad.

It was his hand that guided her as she desperately fought her own brother, not simply the Force. All he wanted to do was sit the children down and make them make peace but there was nothing he can do but keep Breha alive. When the ground cracked between them and she ran again it was a relief. Her meeting with Leia was heartbreaking as they hugged, not knowing the truth of their relationship, but Leia did look at least somewhat puzzled.

His son has become a coward, his daughter a heart broken general, his grandson has fallen to the dark but perhaps his granddaughter can do what Luke has failed to and bring the Force back into Balance. Breha is the hope that Luke once was. Seeing her standing across from her uncle, holding out the lightsaber in hope his heart breaks as Luke just stares at her. Does his son not recognise his own beloved niece? What can he do to help when no one hears him anymore? It is worse to be nothing more than a ghost than any torture he has ever suffered before. Why can't they see the truth that is right in front of them? When had they become so blind to the Force's quiet voice?

 _The end_

 _So Anakin thinks they're all pretty much idiots._


End file.
